


Only A Train Car Away

by SparkGoddess



Series: Our Journey [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chance Meetings, Chemistry, Desire, Distance, F/M, London, Love, Surprises, Trains, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only A Train Car Away

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

I rush onto the platform to catch the train. I hate being late and now I have to run to make my train thanks to some idiots.

I pant as I run down the stairs quickly and see the train as it just comes into the station. I'm close, I can make it. I jump in just as the doors close and let out a breath. I look around to find a seat near the window. I spot an open one and make my way to it.

An hour to commute but I don't mind as I sit and grab my book to start reading. I slip on my headphones which play a very soft melody that blocks out the sounds outside but not enough that it distracted the tale forming in my head.

Stops whizzed by as I read, page after page as the characters appeared and I grew more engrossed in it. I bit my lip as a particularly intense scene started and I realized that my stop was next. I packed my things away, pulling my headphones off before standing up and trying to get by the person next to me as swiftly as possible.

Of course this was when I dropped my book on the floor. I leaned down only to find a hand holding it up. I looked at the man, smiling "Thank you" I said and he smiled back at me. I didn't get a chance to hear his response when the stop was announced. I made my way off the train then up the stairs to the surface.

I didn't think about that moment again until i checked my twitter that afternoon. There was a photo of a familiar train car and then a man that I recognized. I read the caption and my eyes widened "Oh you've got to be kidding me" I would be the only one on the planet that would miss sitting next to Benedict Cumberbatch.

I ran a hand down my face before reading the comment. The person that posted it said that he'd been looking at me over and over then as I left he checked out my ass. My jaw dropped as I read on. I replied to the post saying that I was the oblivious one sitting next to him then we started chatting a little.

How I wish that I'd noticed him. I could have said hello or maybe asked him for an autograph. I sighed as I looked at the photo again then closed the tab. I wasn't going to let myself think about it or the ifs would drive me mad.

 

A few days passed by and I hadn't thought about my near encounter again. I got on an early train and sighed as I looked at all the open space in the car. I could sit back, relax and read at my hearts content.

I smiled as I picked up my new book and settled back in my seat. I read and read until something started poking my arm. I sighed, turning to the person and looking straight into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I blinked then looked at his face and found a bright smile there.

"H-how can I help you?" I asked, swallowing hard as I realized who I was looking at. It was him, Benedict. How had we ended up on the same train again? "Sorry to disturb you while you read but I needed to talk to you" He extended his hand to me. I blinked before I extended my own and his wrapped perfectly over mine.

"Why.. I mean.. I'm not that interesting" I blushed, feeling nervous and hot. He was looking at me like I was something special when I felt like the biggest dork ever "I'm sure that's not true. You seem very interesting... I'm interested in you" He ran his thumb over my hand as he said it.

I felt my heart beat faster "Oh. I didn't think you'd be so forward" I bit my bottom lip as I stroked his hand in return. I felt the undeniable pull to him. He was gorgeous of course but it was something else, something that made me want to close the distance between us and taste him on my tongue.

"I'm not usually but you are special" He whispered as a side of his mouth quirked up "I'm leaving in a few days and I'd like to have dinner with you" He asked softly as people started stepping into the car.

"Yes" I said in a rush as I heard my stop being announced. I stood up, not letting go of his hand as i made my way to the door. I wasn't thinking as I stepped onto the platform and his hand shifted, our fingers entwining.

"So it's bring a friend to work day?" He chuckles as we go up the escalator and I turn to look at his face "Let's say it is" I licked my bottom lip and watched his smile quickly fade as my pulse jumped.

I didn't know what I was doing but there was no way that I was going to let him slip away this time. Not when we both felt whatever there was between us.

 

"An early dinner then?" Benedict asked as we walked into my building "Yes.. Lunch maybe?" I moved towards the elevator then pressed the button for the bottom floor "I don't mind either as long as we're alone" His fingers played with mine as the elevator stopped.

I nodded "That won't be a problem" There were perks to working with books and that was the silence "I'm sure you won't mind being surrounded by books" Benedict's hand let go of mine as he looked around the room.

"I knew you would be something special" He smiled and I walked towards my desk to put my bag down before turning to him "Oh yes, a book nanny, I'm fascinating" I put my hair up and grabbed my glasses, slipping them on as I sat on the edge of my desk.

He looked over at the books then at me "Oh but you are" he stepped into my space, his hands on the desk beside me as he leaned in "Such a beautiful creature you are" I let out a shaky breath as his lips slowly pressed against mine.

I brought my hands to his waist, holding on as he deepened the kiss and I returned it just as fervently. His hands moved up my arms and to my face, cupping it gently as we kissed. He broke the kiss, peppering small kisses over my lips "Mmm.. wow.." I was at a loss for words and his lips weren't making it easy to focus.

Benedict smiled at me as he caressed my cheeks with his thumbs "I hope you're not working on anything important as I don't think I can stop kissing your lips for more than a few minutes" He kissed me and I moaned helplessly.

"I can't remember my own name right now" I panted out as his fingers moved to my neck and I whimpered. His fingers ran over the skin as his lips found mine again. Thoughts tried to sneak into my head but all there was was him.

His touch, his lips, his body moving closer and closer to mine. The pull I felt was undeniable and I couldn't fight it. It felt right even if I hardly knew him or him me.

A noise came from the back of the room causing Benedict to pull away "Do books generally move?" He asked and I laughed as I got off the desk and almost fell over "No but they do fall over" Strong arms wrapped around me and I sighed.

"Sorry" He pressed a kiss to my cheek as I found my balance "It's okay. You just make it hard for my body to function" I covered his hands with my own as I leaned back against him.

"I know the feeling. You make me weak in ways I never knew I could be" He nuzzled my neck as he said it. This was crazy. We shouldn't feel like this. His touch shouldn't make me this crazy. What was happening to us?

 

We'd spent the rest of the day together then the next one until he was due to leave in the evening so he'd come to work with me again and spent his time distracting me with kisses.

He spent most of the time looking at the books, sometimes reading them as I worked or we would talk about eachother. I told him about my life up to now which wasn't nearly as exciting as his was.

When he'd told me of all the places he'd traveled and the adventures he'd had, I couldn't help a slight pang of jealousy. My adventures were usually in the literary realm where I could travel anywhere and see the world from the comfort of my home.

".. Except for that one time in Africa where I thought that it was the end of my story" Benedict said nonchalantly and my head snapped up "Wait, what happened?" I asked, curious and concerned as he began telling me a terrifying tale.

I moved from my seat and to him, hugging him tightly as the emotions flashed over his face. It had been many years ago since and he was here now, well and happy "I'm okay" He stroked by back and I kissed his cheek "I know" I nuzzled his face before slowly pulling back.

"No more scary stories, I promise" He smiled, entwining our fingers. "There better not be" I teased, squeezing his fingers as he started telling me another story.

As the day came to an end, I couldn't help the sadness that slowly creeped up. He was going to leave to go back home and I knew that I'd miss him terribly "So here's my email, Skype and you already have my number"

I nodded as I put the note in my pocket. There were other things written on it but I didn't read it "Yes, I do" I held onto his hand as we made our way to the main floor.

"I can hear you thinking" He whispered as we made our way out of the building and towards his rental car "I know.. " I stopped him by leaning in and kissing him softly. I knew what he was going to say. Things about distance and how we'd make it work.

I smiled once we'd pulled apart "I read your mind and I don't plan on letting go anytime soon" He beamed at me as he opened the car and we slipped inside.

 

That had been about 5 months ago. We talked every day. I'd wake up to texts from him telling me about his morning jog and how he'd seen someone that reminded him of me and his heart has almost stopped.

I'd reply with kisses and small stories about work. I missed him more than words could describe. He'd gotten under my skin and nestled right next to my heart. As I worked, I'd send him pictures of random books, paragraphs about distance, fondness and love.

We hadn't said it yet but if this wasn't love then I didn't know what was. It had driven me to do something very unlike me. I'd bought a ticket to the last show of his Hamlet run. I had a weeks worth of vacation time that I'd never used so I planed a grand trip. The flight was booked and my heart soared when I thought about seeing him again, touching him, kissing his lips.

I didn't tell him I was coming as I wanted to surprise him and didn't want to distract him while he got into his character. He was very serious about his craft and I didn't want to do anything to ruin it.

Flying to the UK was the easiest part of the trip. Not contacting him had proved very hard as I was so used to reading his messages and replying back "Almost there" I thought as the plane slowly descended and I got my signal back.

There were messages waiting and I nearly bounced in my seat as I scrolled thru them but didn't reply. I was going to see him in a few hours. I'd get to see him perform on stage then somehow make my way to him.

As soon as we landed, I was off to the hotel. I needed to rest up a little before getting ready for the play. Time flew by quickly and before I knew it, I was sitting third row center from the stage.

My stomach was doing very weird things as I sat there. I had a missed call and a new message but I couldn't check them now. I hoped that he wasn't worried and that he'd be happy to see me.

The curtain went up and the play began. I couldn't help the stupid smile on my face as he walked out onto the stage. He looked amazing and my fingers itched touch him again. I felt the moment he saw me. An another actor was speaking and his eyes found mine, widening slightly as I saw him fight one of his trademark smiles.

As the play went on, his eyes would find mine and every time they did, the happier I became. He was absolutely amazing as Hamlet and as soon as the last scene ended, the entire theater burst into applause and cheers. I clapped and beamed as they bowed and made their way towards the backstage.

Now I had to figure out how to make my way to him. People slowly started to make their way out of the doors as I tried to think of what to do next. A woman came up to me, asking me to come with her for a second. I obliged and followed her until we reached a private area.

She told me that she was Benedict's assistant and that he'd asked her to come find me "If you walk down this hallway, his dressing room is on the right" I nodded, thanking her as I made my way.

Before I could even get my hand on the knob, the door swung open and he was standing there looking at me. I opened my mouth to say something when he pulled me inside, shut the door and kissed me.

We both moaned as he held me close and we kissed passionately. I felt dizzy but so overwhelmingly happy as he we kissed and touched each other "Ben" I gasped once we broke apart to get air.

"I was going crazy and then to see you in the audience. You have no idea how badly I wanted to touch you" He ran his hands over my back then lower. I blushed "I wanted to jump you as soon as you walked out" I leaned in to nibble his bottom lip as he pulled my dress up.

Benedict groaned, stopping his movements and pulling back "Sorry. I didn't think I'd see you and the dreams I've been having.. they weren't of just this" his cheeks reddened and I smiled "Mine haven't either" I bit down on his lip before fixing my dress "Do you want to come back to my room?" I asked.

"No" He said and I frowned "Oh shit. No, I meant to say that you should stay with me. I'm your boyfriend after all. You don't have to spend money on a hotel"

"Boyfriend, huh?" I smacked his arm for scaring me then kissed him "Yes, I know we haven't talked about it..." I put a finger over his lips to stop his cute rambling "I'm your girlfriend and I should stay with you... in your bed... in your arms" He looked at me, pressing a kiss to my finger.

We slipped out of the theater a half an hour later, after we'd kissed again and his hands made it their job to drive me insane. We stopped off at the hotel so I could get my things and check out.

He drove us towards his flat as I leaned my head on his shoulder as I watched the road ahead. He nuzzled my hair and I sighed happily.

 

The car stopped a few minutes later and I'd dozed off. He ran his hand up my arm and kissed my cheek "We're home" he whispered into my ear and I moaned softly as my eyes opened.

"Mmmm.. Bed" I kissed his lips as I unbuckled my seat belt. He kissed back before stepping out of the car and unlocking the door for me, taking my hand in his as he lead us inside.

Benedict wrapped his arms around me as soon as the door closed behind us "I've missed you so much" He kissed me as my hands skimmed over his chest "More than I could ever say" I finished as I boldly touched his body.

Hands ran over my body as we made our way to his bedroom. I didn't pay attention as he kissed me over and over. I ended pressed onto the bed, our naked bodies touching for the first time and causing us both to moan in unison.

I'd dreamed about us being together before but it has never been like this. He was so gentle and attentive. His lips distracting me as his fingers traced every curve of my body "So soft under my fingertips" he whispered as everything speed up.

I dug my fingernails onto his shoulders as he oh so slowly worked his way inside "Benedict" I gasped out brokenly as I threw my head back in ecstasy. Nothing I could remember had ever felt his incredible. No other touch has driven me as crazy or lips made me lose all senses like Benedict's did.

Time seemed to stop as we shared such an intimate moment. We kissed as we came together for the first time. I stroked his face as we settled next to each other, legs tangled.

He let his eyes slipped closed and I watched as he fell asleep. I still couldn't believe I was laying next to him. That he was my boyfriend and that he was as crazy about me as I was about him.

"My Benedict" I kissed his lips as he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me in closer and mumbling something about sleep and beautiful. I let my eyes fall closed as our foreheads pressed together and sleep took hold.

 

I woke up the next morning in his bed, alone. I sat up, looking over the room and smiling when I saw that he'd folded my clothes and put them on the chair in the corner. I slipped on my underwear and grabbed his button down, buttoned it and walked out of the room.

I could smell the coffee wafting in from the kitchen and found it quickly. I leaned against the wall as I watched him cooking. If I didn't think he was sexy already, this would have been the moment "I'm such a lucky girl" He turned, smiling before he beaconed me to him.

"How did you sleep?" Benedict tucked an errant curl from my face and I sighed "Best night sleep I've had in months" I answered honestly as I leaned into his touch. "I know the feeling" He said before he turned off the stove and served up our breakfast.

I only had a week in London but even if all I got to do was spend it with Ben then it was worth every minute. He would hear no such thing and took it upon himself to show me London at night. He wanted to be my guide and make sure there were as little people as possible around.

I agreed and let him take me everywhere he loved going. Experiencing London thru his eyes has been one of the most wonderful moments we'd shared together. As the days passed, I fell deeper and deeper into him.

Leaving London, leaving him was going to prove very difficult. I loved waking up next to him, lazily kissing him as he sat on his couch, touching him and making love.

"Hey" He shook me slightly and I looked up at him "Hmmm.. yes" He tilted his head and I bit my lip "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't think about it" I looked down, frowning "It's okay" He tilted my chin up "No matter the distance, we're together in this"

I smiled and kissed him. Being sad wasn't going to make things better, it would only waste time I could be spending with him. I laughed when he tickled my sides and i shrieked. He made me so happy and those are the memories that would tied me over while we were apart.

Two days later, Benedict drove me towards the airport. I sat beside him, head on his shoulder as he drove. He stopped in front of the door to my terminal. I sniffled as I sat up "I'm going to miss you" I cupped his face in my hands, my thumbs running over his cheeks "I'll miss you too"

I leaned in and kissed him softly, meaningfully before whispering I love you against his lips. We hadn't said it but I needed to "I love you" He pressed his forehead against mine before we shared one last kiss and I stepped out of the car. I grabbed by bags from his trunk and waved as I walked away. I made it all the way to the terminal before I broke down into tears.

 

The flight home had been short as I'd managed to sleep on the airplane. When the landing announcement came over the PA, I sat up and stretched before pulling my phone out of my pocket.

I'd changed my Lockscreen to a picture of London that has turned out particularly beautiful. I slid my finger over it and smiled at the wallpaper. Benedict had taken a photo of us in front of the London Eye which he'd angled just right. 

I remember laughing as he balanced on one foot then made goofy faces into the camera. Most of the outtakes were still on my phone. I flipped thru a few of the photos then a notification came in "Good Morning, love"

"Good Morning, Honey Bunny" I giggled as I sent it before the plane stopped at the gate and we began to be file out "I've never been called that before and I can hear you giggling ;)" I laughed out loud as I walked towards the luggage pick up

"Get used to silly nicknames as I will use them frequently for my own amusement ;)" I sent and smiled as I grabbed a cab after getting my bag.

This went on for days, weeks, months. We talked when we could. Sometimes his schedule was hectic so I'd wake up to a sweet message then hear from sporadically. I didn't mind since we talked every day.

Talking on the phone and messaging back and forth had made it easier to deal with the distance and the fact that we'd managed to meet up a couple of times between. The first time I saw him after London had been a month later as he'd stopped over for the weekend.

He'd opened the door and I rushed inside, closing the door quickly and kissing him until I couldn't breathe. I laughed when he suddenly swept me off my feet then walked us to the bed as he nibbled my earlobe.

There had been many of these weekends in the last couple of months. I'd go to him or he'd come to me and we would spend every second together talking, laughing and everything in between.

After a particularly amazing weekend, I'd woken up to a message from him. I expected the standard sweet, loving message and opened it to find "Hi. Whatever you read online today is not true. Love you" I quirked up an eyebrow as I opened my browser and searched his name.

There was a rumor about him and a costar dating. I scrolled, seeing a picture and smiling at the goofy face they'd caught him in. I got ready to go to work and didn't reply until I settled in "Looks like you've had a busy morning. Well at least she's hot ;)" I teased, sending the message before setting my phone down.

5 minutes later, my phone began to ring. I looked at the name on the screen and beamed "Hi Ben" I said cheerfully only to cut off by him talking a mile a minute as he explained what happened "Stop talking" I said when I managed to get a word in "I just need you to.." I shook my head.

"Ben, I know it's not true. I don't believe gossip rags. I love you, you idiot" I huffed out. The line went silent for a minute before we both started laughing uncontrollably. I heard him sigh happily "I'm sorry but things like this have ended relationships before" I frowned thinking about all the times he might have has this conversation and ended up being hurt.

"It's okay. I'm too stubborn to let you go..even when you eat weird things like that cheese" I giggled as he groaned and then relaxed. We spent a few more minutes on the phone before he had to go back on set "I'll talk to you later, Honey Bunny" He burst out laughing "Anything you say, Sugar Lips" I snorted then blew him a kiss before we hung up.

Benedict had helped me plan my next visit to London. He'd insisted on taking me all over to places I'd never heard of but that sounded wonderful. This time I would get to spend 12 days there so it gave us more time together.

I landed at night since he'd insisted on picking me up from the airport. I walked out of the airport and found his car. He popped the trunk and I put my bags inside before getting into the car. He smiled brightly at me before we kissed.

"I'm going to drive you crazy staying for so long" I teased as I kissed his shoulder. He nodded "You're probably right. You are a bit messy" I smacked his hand and he laughed. I watched him drive up the familiar road before he stopped the car. We walked into the house, grabbed my bags and headed into the bedroom.

I was jetlagged so all I wanted to do was sleep. I walked into the bathroom and got ready for bed. I turned off the light then made my way over to the bed where Benedict was already laying. He lifted the covers and I snuggled close to him "Mmm.. so warm" I nuzzled his neck as he wrapped an arm around me "I missed you sharing my bed" He kissed me and I nodded, closing my eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

 

We spent the next morning in bed. Snuggled together as the sun came up. I shifted, yawning as I looked at him sleep. There were times that I'd wake up next to him and still be surprised he was there. Not because of how famous he was but because of what an amazing man he was.

I stroked his cheek before moving to his curls. I ran my fingers thru them watching as they went from straight to curly. I was so hypnotized by it that I hadn't noticed him wake up "Morning grooming?" He asked as he ran his fingers up my side and made me yelp.

"Yes. Your curls asked to be touched" I smiled as he did that little thing with his nose "Well your touch is wonderful" He kissed my fingertips. I sighed softly "I keep expecting to wake up. This all seems like a dream" I kissed his lips as he began to show me just how real this was.

A few hours later we'd finally made it out of bed. We were going to go see some of his friends as they were having a get together. I was both excited and nervous to meet everyone as I hoped they would like me "Stop fidgeting. They all know about you and what a sappy little puppy you've made me" I laughed "Oh god, my little puppy" I said in a cutesy, squeaky voice and he rolled his eyes.

I relaxed as we made our way into the house and his hand joined mine. I meet so many people in a span of 5 minutes as they all introduced themselves. Adam, James, Tom, Alice, Patrick, Colin and so on. They were all so welcoming and sweet. I'd ended up chatting with Alice the most as she had the most fascinating stories about Benedict.

I'd never seen him so relaxed around a big crowd of people. Hours passed and we all moved towards the big fire-pit in the backyard. Tom had found a guitar and the drunken singing began. I laughed as I leaned back against Benedict as I watched them all have a wonderful time.

"I love your friends" I whispered into his ear as they all loudly sang. He laughed as he hit a particularly high note and I started giggling "And they adore you" He nudged me and I glared slightly before I joined the drunken chorus.

We were due to leave around 12 but his friends insisted we stay in their spare room then drive in the morning. Everyone was staying over and he'd promised breakfast which was a hard offer to refuse.

I watched as Benedict had a tipsy fight with his clothing. I hadn't drunk as much as most everyone had as I wanted to chat with his friends while sober. I took off my clothes then helped him as he braced himself on my shoulders "You smell nice" He pressed his nose to my hair and I laughed

"As do you" I nuzzled neck as I unbuckled his pants. He pressed his cheek against mine "You smell like candy and love" He sniffed me as I slowly moved us onto the bed "You need to sleep or you'll feel awful tomorrow" I pulled the sheets over us and nestled my head on his shoulder "One day, I'm going to.." He fell asleep mid sentence. I turned off the lamp and fell asleep.

In the morning, I slowly creeped out of the room to grab our breakfast. I knew he'd try to get up and feel awful so I'd prepared the food, grabbing a tray and watched as everyone smiled as I put it all together. I walked back into the room and put the tray on my side of the bed as I woke him up with a kiss to the temple.

"My head" He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. I smiled as his eyes moved to the tray then looked back to me "I made us break-" He kissed me suddenly before pulling away "I love you, coffee" I laughed as I brought the tray closer and we ate together.

After that we'd showered then changed back into our clothes before walking into the kitchen to wash our dishes. Benedict grabbed another cup of coffee and we walked outside "It's so beautiful" I said as I looked at the gorgeous view around us. We stayed a few hours until everyone got up to start to leave. I got hugs from everyone as they all said how lucky Ben was to have me.

Alice laughed as she hugged me "I'm glad he has someone that can take care of him. He can drive himself too hard. You keep him in balance" She smiled and I nodded "He's balanced me too" I moved back to Ben as we walked towards the car.

"So how do you feel now?" He asked as he started to drive "Amazing. I can see why they're your friends" He smiled as he began to tell me a story about the last time they'd had a party and I laughed the entire way back home.

 

The next day had been spent going around town, visiting the country and looking at the stars. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen so many stars in the sky. I'd kissed him under the moonlight and enjoyed the silence around us.

It turned out that Benedict could cook many things. He was very good at it and I enjoyed eating his food. I ran around the house laughing when I accidentally sprayed him with whipped cream "It was an accident" I yelped as he caught up to me then proceeded to smear the cream all over my face as I screamed.

"Ooops, now it's all over you" He said breathlessly and I leaned in to bite his bottom lip "Mean, tasty boyfriend" He lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he walked into the bedroom "I'm not mean at all. I'm going to lick it all off" I let out a gasp as he started licking at my jawline.

It took many slow torturous licks for him to finish and by then I had my hands tangled in his hair as I moaned "We.. shower" I panted softly as I stood up on shaky legs. I pulled off my shirt then undid my shorts, letting them slide down my legs before stepping out of them. 

Benedict watched me as he leaned against the doorway. I slipped off my underwear before turning on the water and getting it just right before stepping inside. I let the warm water run down down my face as I closed my eyes. I felt his hands on my hips a few minutes later as he joined me. 

I opened my eyes, smiling as he looked at me. I kissed his chest before I grabbed the shower puff and started running it over his body. He moaned softly as I ran it all over him then had him turn so I could run it down his back. I watched the curve of his back as the suds slip down his amazing ass. 

He turned around and grabbed the puff before he started doing the same to me. I relaxed as I felt his hands move over my body. I loved when his fingers ran over my skin. The only problem was that I always felt like I was getting dirty instead of clean.

"We still have time" He whispered huskily into my ear as he cupped my breasts. I moaned and held onto his shoulders as he pressed me against the wall "Yes.. Benedict" I arched as I hooked a leg around his waist and he moved in and out of me. 

I bit down on his shoulder as he speed up and I got closer. His teeth closed over my earlobe as his hands moved over my slick skin "Come with me" He grunted into my ear and I complied as I hid my face against his neck.

Once we got our limbs working again, we showered then started to get ready. Benedict was always quick which left the bathroom for me to use. I wasn't one to get super dressy for anything but it was someone's birthday party and I'd brought a dress along that I'd bought to wear out.

I wanted to look nice for Benedict. I did my makeup, slipped on the dress and put on my wedge heels. I looked in the mirror making sure everything looked okay before I made my way to the living room "Did you grab the present?" I asked as I picked up my clutch and turned to look at Benedict as he stared.

I smiled shyly then squirmed a little as he didn't say anything for another beat "Ben?" I asked a little nervously and he blinked, smiling at me "Sorry. I was at a loss for words. You look stunning" He kissed my cheek and I blushed "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself" I said as he grabbed the box by the door and we headed out.

We arrived and greeted everyone before we sang happy birthday then everyone started to dance. I danced like I hadn't done in years. Benedict was a wonderful dancer and would sometimes lead but for the most part we just dance like a couple of dorks.

I noticed that every so often he would hold onto my hips a little tighter or pull me a little closer to him. I didn't know why at first until I noticed some of the stares. I ignore them, kissing him in front of everyone as he spinned me around as the song changed.

Benedict smiled at me and then relaxed again as we enjoyed ourselves the rest of the night. 

 

There were only 4 days left before I had to get home. I had to admit that I had fallen completely and utterly in love with London. It was such a dynamic and beautiful city that felt more alive than home. I loved where I lived but it wasn't the same. I didn't crave to venture out or see the sights. 

I sighed as I watched the road as Benedict drove "Why does this place have to be so beautiful?" I huffed, trying to sound annoyed but sounding sad. "Because it knew you were coming" He said, fighting back laughter and I rolled my eyes but smiled.

We were headed towards his parent's house. I'd been nervous about it since I'd never meet the parents of any other men I'd dated before. As the car got closer to it's destination, the more nervous I became. I leaned against the door as I looked at the view and chewed at my lip.

"Stop it" Benedict pulled over once we'd reached the house and I turned to him "I can't help it" I leaned back against the seat and looked at him "What if they don't like me?" My worry all stemmed from the thought of losing him. I was good with friends but parents were a whole other level.

"They will love you. Trust me, I know my parents" He squeezed my hand as we sat there for a few minutes and I calmed down "Okay. Let's do this" I smiled at him as I opened the door and stepped out. He quickly followed, holding my hand as we walked up the steps towards the door.

He knocked on the door then there were voices followed by the door being opened slowly. His mother beamed when she saw him then looked over at me "So you must be the woman that stole my son's heart" I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"Mum" Benedict shook his head as we walked inside. I was still at a loss for words but when they introduced themselves and I finally found the words to do the same, the nervousness dissipated. 

Wanda and Tim as they'd asked me to call them were something else. I laughed as they grilled me playfully and Benedict tried his best to stop them. I really enjoyed their company and Tim made a mean cup of tea. Wanda had shown me some of the roses in her backyard as she shared some stories about little Benedict and his wild adventures.

I could see what he got from each of them. They were wonderful parents and they'd raised such a wonderful man that I was so lucky to call my own "Thank you for taking care of my son" She said once we were a little ways away from earshot. I smiled at her "It's my pleasure. He's an amazing man and I'm a very lucky woman" I sighed as I watched him talk with his dad.

"He's lucky too" She added and I blushed before changing to a different topic as they walked towards us "It's such a beautiful garden" I said as Benedict moved to my side. I took his hand in mine, entwining our fingers as we all walked around the garden.

The day flew by quickly and we made our way to their front porch to say our goodbyes "It was so nice meeting you both" I smiled at them as they hugged Benedict. They returned the sentiment and hugged me. We walked down the steps a few minutes later and got into the car "I love your parents" I beamed and snuggled against him as he drove.

Benedict shook his head "I told you they would love you" he kissed my forehead "I know but I still worried. Also, your mom said I have to make sure you eat all your veggies" He groaned and I laughed as I kissed his cheek as I turned up the music in the car to distract him.

My last days in London had been a whirlwind of surprises from Benedict. I had no idea that he was so incredibly sneaky but he'd planned for us to stay in Paris for two days. He wanted to be with me when I finally got to see the Eiffel Tower. Needless to say that this earned him many kisses and rewards he later claimed in our hotel room.

He took me everywhere that I'd talked about going and to places I'd never heard of but were just as amazing. We spent that night back home together. Sleeping in his bed, our bed as he liked to call it was one of my favorite things "I wish I could take this bed with me" I snuggled against the bed, kissing his lips softly as we lay together.

"You can't steal my bed" Benedict poked me and I laughed "Fine, I'm just going to need to buy a new bed" He ran his finger over my bottom lip "As you should, I may come visit you soon" He teased and I ran my teeth over the pad of his thumb. We slept snuggled together, my head right under his chin as I nuzzled his chest.

The last day came and I'd waken up early to make us breakfast. He'd done so much for me while I stayed at his house and he chauffeured me around. I turned on the radio and softly sang along to a song as I moved around the kitchen. 

As I flipped the pancakes, the door bell ran. I raised an eyebrow and lowered the flame as I walked over to see who it was. I looked thru the peephole and saw a bouquet of flowers. I was glad I'd worn pants as I opened the door and voices screamed SURPRISE as loudly as they could. I jumped and lost my balance only to have strong arms wrap around me, catching me before I fell "My hero" I looked up at Benedict as he beamed at me as his friends walked into the house.

They apologized and said that they wanted to give me a send off seeing as I was leaving that night. I thanked them before quickly making my way to the kitchen to turn off the burner "Thank you. You really didn't have to" I said and they all said they had to, looking over at Benedict "What? I just wanted to surprise you" 

Alice shook her head and walked over to help me clean the kitchen as the guys set up the food they'd brought along. I thanked her and then walked over to Benedict "Sneaky boyfriend, I love you" I pulled on his t-shirt, kissing him until everyone cleared their throat and I moved away "Oh shut it" I said and they all laughed.

We had breakfast together then spend most of the afternoon together talking and playing games. Everyone learned that day that I was very competitive and that I adored Alice as we'd both jumped up when Benedict pulled a block from Jenga and his tower fell over "We win.. again" The guys grumbled and we laughed as Benedict stuck his tongue at the both of us.

After that we'd stopped playing as everyone had other plans for the night and wanted to help us clean. I hugged all of Benedict's friends, thanking them for the wonderful time "You make it easier to be friends with Benedict" Tom teased as he made his way out. I laughed and Alice patted him in the back "It's okay. We sorta love you" He frowned at her and she hugged him before she made her way to me. We said our goodbyes and exchanged contacts before her and her boyfriend left.

"This was one of the best days ever" I closed the door and turned to Benedict who had moved closer to me "I'm glad you had fun" he pressed me against the door "Now you get to have whatever you want" I smiled up at him "I already do" I kissed him deeply and moved us towards the bedroom. I pushed him onto the bed and pulled my clothes off before slowly crawling towards him.

I teased him, kissing his body and licking at his skin. He was the only think I'd ever wanted and he was mine for the taking. My boyfriend, my love. I spent the last couple of hours we had showing just how crazy he drove me. 

The drive to the airport wasn't a sad one. I was happy. I had the most amazing memories to take home and an amazing man at my side. We kissed, exchanging I love you's before I grabbed my bags and headed into the airport.

This time when I sat and waited at my Terminal, I unlocked my phone and looked at all the moments captured and new people that were now part of my life. I smiled to myself as I scrolled and scrolled until they called my row and I boarded the plane.

 

Today I hadn't heard from him which was fine but slightly nagged at me as I was used to having my morning made by his silly tweets. I drove home and made my way towards my apartment.

I stepped into the elevator and was followed in by someone. I didn't really notice the person until I smelled the familiar scent then looked up to find Benedict smiling widely "You shit" I smacked his arm and pulled him down, kissing him deeply as the elevator reached my floor.

"I feel so loved" He teased as he followed me towards my door "I hadn't talked to you in over a day. I worried" I opened the door and we walked inside. He put his hands on my hips and kisses my forehead "I wanted to surprise you since I'll be staying more than a week"

"You are?" I beamed at him as he explained that they were filming here and that he wanted to stay with me for the 2 months he was due to film. I nodded then pounced on him as I thought about how amazing it was going to be to wake up to him every morning.

The first month we'd spent together had been wonderful. Being woken up with lazy morning kisses or with little notes on my pillow telling me how beautiful i looked, how much he loved me or a silly doodle.

We got into our own routine of sorts since his schedule has been a little hectic the first few days. He'd started making me breakfast when he had time and I made us dinner. I tried to stay up sometimes but ended up falling asleep on the couch.

He'd carry me to the bedroom and would tuck us in, nestling perfectly against me. I woke up the next morning just as the sun moved into the room. I laid on my side, watching him sleep and thinking about how much he'd changed my life.

I thought about that train and the odds of him finding me again for us to get the chance to meet. The way everything quickly changed and how his presence had made me come alive again.

"I love you so much" I thought as I reached out with my left hand to touch his face. The sunlight reflected off something in my hand. I looked at it and my heart stopped as I tried to figure out if I was dreaming or if this was real and if it meant what I thought it did.

I blinked away tears as I felt Benedict's arms wrap around me as he pulled me close "So will you do me the honor? He asked as he looked at me. I began to cry as he looked at me with eyes so full of love. He peppered kisses over my face as he wiped away my tears.

"You have made me the happiest man on the planet and I'd be a fool not to make you mine forever" He smiled, his own eyes welling up with tears. I cupped his face in my hands and smiled "Yes. Yes" I replied as I somehow found my voice again.

We kissed and cried happily for a few minutes before we pulled apart and he started playing with my hand, running his thumb over the band "So does this mean I'll be Mrs. Cumberbatch?" I asked as he gave me his best thinking face "If you'd like to take my name then yes"

I smiled "It would be my honor to be a Cabbagepatch.. I mean Cumberland.. or is it Cucumberbatch" I squealed as he tickled my sides and he laughed happily. This new chapter of our lives was going to be a very interesting one and I couldn't wait to see what was coming next.


End file.
